What Really Happened When Carter Came To get Cole
by SamGreg
Summary: Where Carter is a stalker and we all know the Ranger who would point it out. With special appearances from many old faces. Hints of TaylorXEric plus others/SOAverse/During Forever Red.
1. Stalkers

_**What Really Happened When Carter Came To Get Cole**_

**Where Carter is a stalker and we all know the Ranger who would point it out. With special appearances from many old faces.**

**Hints of TaylorXEric plus others/SOAverse/During Forever Red.**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Power Rangers, just the ridiculous plot line. We wished we owned them, but we don't. :) **

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**Stalkers**_

Carter Grayson pulled the Rescue Rover up near a group of five young adults (aka the Wild Force team). He waited a few seconds before approaching.

"Cole Evans, Red Wild Force Ranger?" He said, meeting the eyes of the brunette man. The man looked at him, confusion and suspicion dancing over his eyes, before looking around at those surrounding him for answers. Their faces revealed none and so he looked back to the tall blonde in front of him.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger. I've been sent to recruit you; the fate of the world rests on your shoulders." Carter replied, seeing slight relief in the short mans eyes.

"And the jacket or dodgy car didn't give that away." The blonde woman rolled her eyes. Carter looked at the woman with something akin to indignation on his face before narrowing his eyes further.

"Well I didn't see anyone else saying anything."

"Maybe because it was quite obvious." She retaliated, lips curling into a slight smirk, "It is embroidered on your jacket after all."

Carter arched his brows slightly, pursing his lips into a thin line, "If it was obvious, why couldn't you answer the question?"

"You know, I'm pretty sure I _just_ answered that," she threw back, smirk still present. And, of course, she couldn't help the smugness that flashed in her eyes when she saw his eyebrow twitch.

"Who are you anyway?"

"So you know his full name and position but you don't even know who I am? So, what are we, spare parts(?)" She asked, her words laced in sarcasm in a scoff. He had the decency to look a little embarrassed as he looked away for a moment. She let him sweat a moment before taking pity on him. "Taylor Earhardt, Yellow Wild Force Ranger."

"Considering you didn't know my name, and don't forget I am a Red Ranger, I shouldn't have been expected to know your name. I also guessed you were the Yellow Ranger from the fact you're one, wearing yellow and two, are with the Red Wild Force Ranger." The look on Taylor's face dropped, a flush of red crossing her cheeks but not from embarrassment, purely from anger.

"Just because you're a Red Ranger doesn't mean you are above anyone else."

"I wasn't insinuating that. I was purely stating that as a Red Ranger I was surprised you didn't know who I am." Cole bit his tongue to prevent the laugh he was holding back from escaping; Taylor visibly stiffened as a little more anger added to the mix of emotions inside of her.

"Actually, you kinda did insinuate that since you just said that you were surprised since you're a Red Ranger. And you may be a Red Ranger but that doesn't mean you're instantly more important than any other colour." Taylor's eyes narrowed as she slapped his retort right back in his face. Cole winced at the tongue lashing Carter was receiving whilst the others had small grins on their faces as they tried to hold in the _'OOOHH'_s they so badly wanted to let out.

Indignation coloured Carter's features once again. "I wasn't insinuating that. I work with five brilliant people who were the other colours along with the Lost Galaxy Rangers and Time Force Rangers." Carter refused to give in to the woman who still held a look of hatred in her eyes, "Have you heard of them or are they out of your spectrum of knowledge?"

Alyssa and Danny sank to the ground, whilst Max remained standing to the left of Taylor, who was now fuming from Carter's latest comment.

"My spectrum of knowledge? You are a fine one to talk seeing as you didn't know who the rest of us are."

"I came here for Cole, not to have an interrogation from the _Pride of Colours Party_." He cleared his throat, "I suggest you pipe down and let the adults talk."

"Please, this coming from the man who approached Cole like he was a stalker. _Great_ career choice, by the way (!)" She felt smug as she saw his eyebrow twitch. "Now, I'm sure all your coworkers are saints, considering what they have to put up with," she gave him a look and his eyebrow twitched again. "But I fight evil with my family and they're just as skilled and qualified, if not more, and I have fought with the Time Force Rangers before so don't bother trying to pull the 'you've never met another ranger team' routine 'cause it's lost what little value it may have had."

"I'll have you know that one of my team grew up with demons from the age of six and is now one of the greatest Rangers to date." Carter narrowed his eyes once again, trying to keep calm to avoid raising his voice, "His sister is one of the youngest Rangers yet and is training to be a doctor, clearly my team are just as skilled and qualified like your family." A glint of rage crossed Taylor's eyes causing Carter to feel slightly smug as he finally had her. "Your team deserve a medal for putting up with you, if you were on my team then the Captain would have straightened you out within a week. I also wasn't going to play the 'you've never worked with' card, I was stating the people I'd worked with. I wouldn't class myself as any better than any of the Rangers, unfortunately including yourself."

"One of our Rangers has been learning to fight since she learned how to walk and is attending university and has a good five extracurricular's. Another, our Red, his parents were killed by their friend and our enemy and was raised in the jungle. Our sixth Ranger was trapped in a tomb for three thousand years and was under the curse of a wolf org mask and had no memories of his past life. And I was in the Air Force, I give out respect where it's deserved and where it's been earned, no more, no less," she shot him a look.

At this point, Max had joined the others sitting on the ground and Cole was currently running a hand down his face in an almost exasperated manner. "Our Green Ranger is known as the 'Sky Cowboy' as a stunt pilot. My Pink Ranger, as well as training to be a doctor, has been training in the military since she could walk. Our Blue Ranger is one of the best in water, trained with animals and under martial arts expertise of one of the greatest dojo masters in the United States. The Yellow Ranger climbs cliffs in her spare time and is a sports junkie. All our technology is designed by-"

"Here we go." Max intercepted, lying back on the grass and staring at the sky, "My piece of cake is bigger than yours."

"One of the greatest minds of her generation. Our Titanium ranger faced the curse of the cobra, risking his life to save the whole of Mariner Bay. I'd prefer that you learnt to stay quiet and out of arrangements that do not involve you."

"I'm sorry, but I seem to remember this starting off with you-" Taylor was interrupted as a car pulled up and a man in a dark uniform and red beret walked out.

"Guys, what are you doing? I thought we were supposed to be doing something right now. Hey Taylor! Why are you guys sitting on the ground?" He looked, confused, at Alyssa, Danny and Max. They looked at each other and shrugged and he ended up giving his own accepting shrug in response.

Taylor seemed to completely disregard Carter then, "Hey Wes."

"Wesley." Carter nodded in the direction of the man, "I'm trying to get this ignorant woman to stop arguing so I can take Cole-"

"Ignorant?" Taylor sneered, "This is coming from Mister 'I'm a Red Ranger how do you _not_ know who I am'."

"We're on a deadline Carter." Wes rolled his eyes, watching both Rangers keep contact, a look of disgust in both their eyes, "If you could just-"

"Perhaps if you weren't such an irritating, stubborn person who would prefer to pick a fight then let the world be saved, I'd be able to do my duty and get the Wild Force Red like I was instructed to by Tommy Oliver."

"You know, that's funny 'cause I'm pretty sure, and I've said this before, this originated from you and here you are still pulling it along," she rolled her eyes as she almost scoffed at him.

"This originated from you starting about my jacket and, I quote, 'Dodgy Car'."

"That was your mistake Taylor," Wes attempted to hold back a grin that was pulsating forward, "He's very protective over that Rover."

"That Rover has saved a lot of peoples skin a number of times!" Carter frowned at Wes, silently wishing that Wes would help him out rather than side with Taylor, "It has a protective shield, lasers and a few other things thanks to Mrs Rawlings. Does your car do that?" His lip curling into a smirk, "Oh that's right, you don't have one otherwise Cole could have driven himself."

"I do have a car, actually, and Cole wouldn't have been able to drive it even if I let him because he _doesn't actually know how_ to drive," she established, shooting him a look.

The four sitting on the floor nodded in agreement and Cole, who had inched over to the Rover and was now sitting in the drivers seat, pinched the bridge of his nose and said in an irritated tone, "If I could drive, I'd have left without you _long_ ago."

"You'd need the address." Carter called over his shoulder, "And get out of my seat."

"Someone has Rover issues..." Max uttered under his breath, Wes choking back a laugh whilst Alyssa attempted to bury her head into Danny's shoulder to hide the smile.

"Just forget about it Carter and go; Andros will be-" Wes tried to amend and put Carter back in focus but paused as he saw a most peculiar sight.

It was rather... _amusing_.

He pursed his lips together in a weak attempt at stopping the bemused grin that wished to make itself known. The others soon followed the blondes gaze and found themselves watching a quartet of bulky, brightly coloured motorbikes riding towards them in a line. The Wild Force Rangers looked at the vehicles with something bordering between incredulity and amusement whilst Carter watched, somewhat confused. They soon pulled up towards them and Taylor caught a good look at their jacket's.

"Please tell me that your 'greatest mind of her generation' did not create that," she gestured towards the bikes. "Because, if she did, your standards are set way too low and those things are a serious let down."

"Carter Michael Grayson." The blonde woman climbing off the pink bike shouted over, slowly the four rangers approaching the group, "You said you'd be gone an hour, it's been two and you know we needed the Rover."

"She still is the greatest mind of her generation, those bikes helped take down Vypra in her Vyprarri." Carter shot back at Taylor before turning his head to face Dana Mitchell, "I would've probably been back by now if this idiot-"

Dana winced slightly, locking eyes with Taylor, "You said something about the Rover right?" Another smirk crossed Taylor's face as she bit back a sneer that was forcing itself forward, her eyes trailing across the three Rangers who were leaning against the Rover before returning to Dana.

"And who are you exactly? Besides a part of his team."

"Dana Mitchell, Lightspeed Pink Ranger." Dana stated before looking back at her coworkers, "Chad Lee, Lightspeed Blue Ranger, Kelsey Winslow, Lightspeed Yellow Ranger and Joel Rawlings, Lightspeed Green Ranger." Dana looked back at her, "and you?"

"Taylor Earhardt, Yellow Wild Force Ranger," she motioned to the rest. "Alyssa Enrille, White Wild Force Ranger, Danny Delgado, Black Wild Force Ranger, Max Cooper, Blue Wild Force Ranger and Cole Evans, Red Wild Force Ranger-"

"Who should be coming with me-"

"How do you not see how stalkerish you sound?" She asked, somewhat incredulously.

"Hey." Dana scowled, "He's only trying to do his job, how about you let him get on with it."

"Finally." Cole groaned from the drivers seat still, "I've been waiting for ages."

"Then maybe you should learn to control your team." Carter called back over his shoulder, Dana pressing her lips together to control a giggle she knew would be badly timed.

"My team is fine, you shouldn't have dragged this on in the first place!" Cole yelled back, indignantly.

"Thank you Cole!" Taylor yelled out. "And I'm not actively trying to stop him from doing his job, he could've gone long ago if he wanted, I am just stating that he comes across as a stalker and I'm certain that was Cole's first thought too," they all looked to the aforementioned brunette who shrugged slightly whilst nodding in agreement.

"I take it then you are incapable of reading." Dana stated, pushing Carter backwards a few steps so she was now in front of Taylor, "'Lightspeed Rescue'. 'Rescue Rover'. Doesn't that sound very stalkerish?" Dana looked back at Kelsey who laughed, shaking her head in disagreement, "And if you say something about his car, Carter is stubborn enough-"

"Thanks for that Day."

"To argue back until he's won." Dana then turned to look at Cole, "And he has a point, if you can't control certain members of your team, you will fail."

"Well, first off, I didn't say I thought he was a stalker, just that he sounded and came off as really stalkerish, and secondly, no he doesn't because if we were to fail because of, as you so eloquently put it, 'certain members'," she quoted sarcastically. "Some of us would be quite dead considering I was the first to be chosen as a ranger, Cole being the last. So, seeing as we're alive and going and, dare I say, winning, I think we have a very good team dynamic going." She concluded with a smirk.

"Evidently you're not winning though are you? If Carter, and Wes from what I can see," Dana waved briefly at Wes before continuing, "Are being called back into action you are failing. Do remember our team actually has saved their town and our demons are back in the tomb." She crossed her arms over her chest and not breaking eye contact with Taylor for more than a second to blink, "I was the first to be chosen which invalidates your argument. Why don't you go run a few laps to cool down and then come back when you've learnt some god damn respect; how I wish my father could be in charge of your team, he would've trained you to be respectful and obliging rather than ignorant and ostentatious."

"Oh, is _that_ how you got your morpher? See, that makes so much more sense now," Taylor shot back with a smirk as Dana's face flushes with anger and slight embarrassment. "And we happen to be currently in commission so whatever they're being called back for, it hasn't got much, if anything, to do with the Orgs and, hey, its not like any of you were called back either."

"You gotta admit Dana, she's got you there," Chad pointed out calmly.

Dana shot him an indignant glare, "Whose side are you on?"

"That's funny, I don't remember picking a side," he replied, placidly.

"Are you saying that I only received my morpher because of my dad Chad? Because if you are then you are an-"

"He isn't saying that Dana." Kelsey said, glaring at Chad to remain silent, "And we know we weren't recommissioned, like Dana said, our demon's are gone. Our last group mission was a year ago with the Time Force rangers."

"I received my morpher because I deserved it with my medical training, field training and combat skills." Dana turned her back to Taylor and aimed the next part, in a whisper, to Kelsey, "I wonder who she slept with to get her morpher." Kelsey broke into a small grin, Joel chuckling too.

"I followed a giant eagle to a floating island in my fighter jet where I was given my morpher by a princess," she stated blankly. The Lightspeed rangers stared, confused and unsure how to react, sans Chad, who watched with a smile at the explanation as Wes and the other Wild Force Rangers had little grins on their faces.

"Fighter jet?" Dana turned back on the spot once she had regained her composure, "I take it you were apart of the Air Force? Then you should have been trained to show respect and-"

"Okay, claws away kitty-cats." Wes stated, returning to his feet, "How about we forget this little meet up, Cole go with Carter, and Dana and Taylor apologise and get going." Being met with a glare from both women, Wes' cheeks slowly flushed a bright red, similar in colour to his Beret.

He was thankfully saved from further embarrassment as the sound of a fifth motorcycle came into earshot...only to be met with a rather strange sight; although Wes and the Wild Force Rangers would describe it as ridiculously amusing as well, whilst contemplating how they hadn't burst out in laughter at the mere sight.

In came riding in on yet another ludicrous, bulky, but this time red coloured, motorcycle was the Quantum Ranger. But perhaps the most comical part of the whole scene, was the tall Titanium Ranger who was, at that moment, squished in a tiny silver sidecar, wearing a very put out expression. As the pair pulled up near the group, they could've sworn they heard him muttering something along the lines of 'even when he's not there, I have to ride in that bloody godforsaken thing'. Eric nodded at them and sent a meaningful smirk to Taylor, who sent her own back, holding a hidden conversation with the raven haired man.

"So, what exactly is happening here, considering I sent Wes to see what was going on a good hour or so ago." It may have been worded like a question, but the stoic man said it like a statement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SAM:<em> Hiii~! We're posting on New Year's! SOAverse has _officially_ launched. **

**_GREG:_ BOOM! It has landed! *Rainbow of coloured explosion***

**_SAM:_ Hope you enjoyed the fireworks:p So, that was the first chapter of 'What Really Happened When Carter Came To Get Cole'.**

**_GREG:_ We did say there would be some old faces; bet you weren't expecting Ryan in a sidecar though, huh?**

**_SAM:_ Ah yes, I love that. So did you see the argument coming? And what did you think of it?**

**_GREG:_ What about Lightspeed's little attack on Carter? Dana defending her Red valiantly. **

**_SAM:_ Well I suppose we should give you a fair warning and tell you that characters may be quite OOC, but that's just the way we've written them-mainly for comedic purposes.**

**_GREG:_ Don't let their over exaggerated (at times only!) personalities put you off reading the rest of the SOAverse; honestly, they are still kinda like themselves but not at the same time, as you can probably see from this past chapter. **

**_SAM:_ Yeah it's a pretty good introduction to that.**

**_GREG:_ We hope you liked it and please do review :3 we'll happily take any suggestions!**

**_SAM:_ Yash! Suggestions or questions, we'd love to hear from you! Should we bribe them with cookies?**

**_GREG:_ No, you remember last time when we opened cookies..*shudders* Too soon, too soon! **

**_SAM:_ Wait what are you..OMAGAWSH NOW I REMEMBER-Let's. Not. Go. There. How about chips?**

**_GREG:_ Chips will do; you can't lose your arm by bribing with chips... Unless, _you know_, is a chip fiend..**

**_SAM:_ No chips are safe. So yeah! Chips shall be given for your reviews! We hope you enjoyed this and have a happy new year! C:**

**_GREG:_ And we'll see you next Friday for the next part! Happy New Year!**


	2. Temporary Alliances

_**What Really Happened When Carter Came To Get Cole**_

**Where Carter is a stalker and we all know the Ranger who would point it out. With special appearances from many old faces.**

**Hints of TaylorXEric plus others/SOAverse/During Forever Red.**

**DISCLAIMER: We lay no claim to the ownership of Power Rangers and it's many, many, _many _characters. Plotline's all ours though ;)**

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**Temporary Alliances**_

**A WAREHOUSE.**

_The two men stood central in the old warehouse that Tommy had called them to a few hours previously. The lighter haired of the two, Wesley Collins, leaned against the driver's side watching intently as his co-worker paced impatiently in front of the car.  
><em>  
><em>"He isn't answering the intercom in the Rover." Wes stated, hearing a groan from Eric in response, "Surely he couldn't have gotten lost."<br>_  
><em>"The man prides himself in rules and regulations; I don't think he'd allow himself to have become lost," Eric couldn't help but throw in the sarcastic remark. "If anything, he probably has the route memorised down to every door number he passes on the way." He smirked as Wes scoffed whilst holding back a chuckle that was sure to escape.<br>_  
><em>"Wouldn't put it past him." Wes glanced down at his morpher, still trying to hold back the chuckle, "I'm looking forward to his reaction about Andros' hair, he might have a heart attack... It's been an hour, do you think we should go find him? Just in case Carter did miss time something; the horror." Eric couldn't hold back the smirk at his friends use of sarcasm. <em>

_"Well, be my guest." _

_"Wait, why do I have to go?" Wes asked in an almost whining voice. _

_"You suggested it," was Eric's simple reply. _

_"You're the one who's pacing," _

_"That's a result of all your unchanneled impatience and curiosity transferring into me."  
><em>  
><em>"I think you should go." Wes allowed a smirk to cross his face, "A certain Yellow Ranger might be there, I couldn't stand in the way of that." Eric glared at the Red Ranger which caused Wes to break into a chuckle.<em>  
><em><br>"For that comment alone, you're going." Eric spoke through gritted teeth, eyes narrowing further at his friend, "Get driving."_  
><em><br>"Unlike Carter, I don't plan everything to the finest detail; I'd probably get lost when passing through Angel Grove. You know the way to Turtle Cove, you go." _

_"Then turn on the GPS," Eric replied blandly. "You're going Wes." _

_There was finality in his voice and though Wes tried to argue back, the sputtering of words didn't support him very well, and so he did end up going. As he drove though, he couldn't help but mutter "Maybe I shouldn't have brought Taylor into it," with a pout._

**THE AQUABASE LOADING BAY, MARINER BAY.**

_The four Lightspeed Rangers and the Titanium Ranger waited in the loading dock, the raven haired woman checking the monitor for any sign of their leader and the Rescue Rover at the tunnel entrance.  
><em>  
><em>"I'm going to kill him." Dana muttered as she checked the time for the fifth time the past hour. He had been gone an hour longer than he had said he'd be, knowing the other rangers needed the Rover urgently he'd promised to be quick. <em>

_"Calm down Dana," Chad soothed. "I'm sure he just got held up doing...whatever he's doing," he ended vaguely. _

_"Chad's got a point, Day. As amusing as hearing you make threats is," she glared at her brother with a slight pout. "Knowing Carter, he most likely isn't doing this on purpose and is just running a little late." Ryan paused and looked away in thought before concluding, "Or he's doing this to fuck with us." _

_"This is Carter we're talking about; when has he ever been late for anything?" Dana sighed, "I think it's probably the second point."  
><em>  
><em>"I'll try the intercom again." Kelsey began to tap away at the screen in front of her. After a few minutes, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed into a thin line; Joel joined Kelsey's side, a smug grin on his face as he turned to say something to the other three.<em>

_"He's not answering-"_

_"No Kels, you just can't work the machinery." Joel teased, earning a soft punch to the arm, "Isn't there a way we can see where he is?" Dana moved from her spot, joining both individuals by the screen and began to press a few buttons._

_"Unless it was removed during checks, his morpher and the rover should have a chip in them," She softly said, her eyes transfixed on the screen before her. _

_"So we go and see where his signal is and go after him," Chad said loftily. Ryan's eyebrows furrowed as he thought aloud, _

_"You know, I think Carter said something about a warehouse..."he looked back up at them. "Hey I'm gonna check out this place where he could be and, uh, yeah" he nodded as if he was making sense of the sentence in his head and turned to retrieve a mode of transportation. _

_"Don't take the armoured bike, considering you shouldn't drive anyway and how protective Carter is over his cars, you'd be better off taking the other bike." Kelsey called over her shoulder to Ryan, "Least you don't have to sit in the side car." All the rangers grinned as they heard Ryan triumphantly say 'Finally!'._

_"He's in Turtle Cove? What business would he have there?" Dana said as she began to type in the activation code for the five coloured cycles; it was embarrassing enough having to ride those bikes when tackling Vypra, but now collecting Carter in a different city would be ten times worse.  
><em>  
><em>"Aren't there a new set of Rangers there?" Joel questioned, being met by a set of raised eyebrows from Kelsey, "I remember Angela saying somethin'."<em>  
><em><br>"Possibly." Dana said under her breath, "No harm in checking it out right?"_

**A WAREHOUSE.**

_Ryan arrived outside a warehouse on the bulky, red bike, only to be faced with the sight of a smirking Quantum Ranger whose arms were crossed as he stood leaning against the outside of said warehouse. _

_"Ryan." _

_"Hey Eric, has Carter come down here? Dana's all pissed 'cause he was supposed to be back with the Rover," he said with a light laugh in his voice. _

_"No, he was supposed to be here with Cole," he noticed the confusion that flashed in Ryan's eyes and elaborated. "The current Red Ranger in commission on the Wild Force team." _

_"Ah." _

_"I see you've upgraded from the Rover." Eric nodded toward the motorcycle, "It's not your colour."_

_"Technically isn't mine; I've tried arguing with Carter that Dana or Kelsey should go in the sidecar but he won't have it." Ryan climbed off the cycle whilst Eric kept an amused expression on his face, "I'm not sure what's more embarrassing, riding my sisters pink one or riding in the side of the Red Rangers one."_

_"Neither sound great." Eric stated, lips still curled in a smirk, "If you want to find Carter, Wes left an hour ago to find him."_

_"Where 'bouts is he?"_

_"Turtle Cove Central Park. Wes seems to have gotten distracted and isn't answering his morpher."_

_"Where the hell is Turtle Cove?" _

_"Just past Angel Grove," he shrugged slightly. _

_"So...are we going?" Ryan asked and Eric raised a brow. "I mean, you sent Wes out like an hour ago and since he's not answering, shouldn't we go and see what's got 'em held up?" He justified himself. _

_Eric continued his amused gaze before saying "I'll come if I'm driving." _

_"No way." Ryan shot a glare at the dark haired man, "Carter would kill me if he found out I let you drive it, in fact, I'm sure he'll kill me when he finds out I've been driving it." Ryan twirled the keys around his forefinger to taunt Eric in a discrete way, "Plus, I've been sitting in the sidecar for two years now, it's someone else's turn to look like the idiot." _

_"So, basically, you've got nothing to lose since you'll be undergoing the same results either way and, besides, it's your colour," he couldn't help but throw in the remark. Ryan scrunched his nose up in childish outrage. Before he could make a comeback however, Eric had already walked up to him and swiftly taken the keys out of his hand. Eric sat on the bike, placing the keys in the ignition before saying "I'm pretty sure that this, is an insult to motorbikes everywhere." He looked to Ryan. "You coming or what." _

_"Even when he isn't god-damn here I have to sit in that little silver sorry excuse for a transport thing." Ryan kicked at the sidecar, causing more injury to his foot than the vehicle itself. He hobbled back a step, "Just once I'd like to drive with someone else sitting there." Ryan climbed in, folding his arms across his chest and carried on sulking as Eric began to pull away from the warehouse, "And I didn't design it, blame Angela."_

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Eric and Ryan looked at the now silent group, somewhat expectantly. They all looked at each other before Taylor and Dana began speaking rapidly at once, seemingly attempting to yell over each other. Eric and Ryan stared at the pair, not understanding any of the words that were being yelled their way.

Before they could do anything, all fell silent at a loud, high-pitched, whistle and they turned to look at the White Tiger Ranger, who had removed her fingers from her lips and was now looking at the others with a shy smile, "Neither of them have the slightest clue as to what either of you are saying."

"Thanks Alyssa." Eric nodded in her general direction, "Now, shall we do this the simple way? One at a time."

Taylor and Dana glared at each other before turning back to face Eric, a repeat of moments earlier occurring with insults being thrown between the pair of them. Alyssa, no longer feeling up to separating the pair, walked over to the Rover to speak to Cole, who was also at this point far more interested in getting out of Turtle Cove than the fighting.

"Gentlemen." The arms of Max Cooper wrapped around both Ryan and Eric's necks, "Allow me to shed a light on this _very_ amusing situation." Max gave them a watered down, blow by blow rundown on the situation.

Ryan looked toward Eric, whose eyebrow was raised to match his own, and then looked to his sister, "So, the one time you manage to grow a backbone, you fuck it up." Dana's response was to scowl at her grinning brother, who was glad he was out of her slapping range. "Easy little sister, the wind might change direction and your face will be stuck like that-"

"Shut up Ryan!" Dana snipped, the four other Lightspeed Rangers hiding their faces as grins emerged.

"Oh." A calculating glint crossing Taylor's eye, "So this is 'your Pink Ranger'." Her gaze fixed on Carter who was slowly going the colour of Dana's pale pink blouse, "I wasn't sure at first, now it makes sense."

"She's on my team therefore is my Pink Ranger, just like he's my Titanium Ranger." Carter spluttered, his eyes shifting from Taylor to the ground before over to Dana who had a look of confusion dancing through her azure coloured eyes.

"That wasn't the way you said it earlier..." The smirk returned to her face whilst Carter's grew the same colour as his jumper.

Ryan scoffed as his sisters eyes widened, eyebrows furrowing as she looked at the Red Ranger. Ryan couldn't hold in the remark as he snickered, "Why Carter, I didn't realise you were so possessive of my little sister." Dana's face grew rosy at the implications of her brothers comment whilst Carter's face turned an ironic shade of fire truck red. As Carter spluttered out what might have been an explanation, a flash of light replaced their attention.

When the light faded, they could see the form of a young, tan, green haired asian man dressed in a strange white leather outfit and a jewel on his forehead sporting a blue robotic owl on his head. He seemed confused for a moment as he looked around before his expression turned sheepish, "Uh, hey there! What year is it?"

Wes answered him "2003" and the man looked relieved as he exclaimed "So you guys do know me! Hi Wes, Eric! Hey guys!" He waved to the Wild Force Rangers and then the Lightspeed Rangers.

"Hello Trip." Wes nodded over at him, Eric following with a similar gesture. Wes and Eric's attention turned back to the still red faced man, his eyes now focused on the bright green haired man before him. The corner of Wes' lips turned into a smirk, the other rangers now looking at Carter too.

"Yes Carter, he has green hair and it isn't regulation-"

"We've met him before Wesley." Dana sharply stated whilst Trip shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, "Or did that slip your mind?"

"Are all of you coming back?" Wes had a hopeful look crossing his face that dropped the second Trip shook his head gloomily.

"I have Circuit with me though!" Trip remained ignorant to the Time Force Red Ranger's now depressed state, "We were testing out equipment when it backfired by the looks of it!" As the others began talking,_ cougharguingcough_, Trip made his way over to Cole, who seemed to be messing with some wires, and Alyssa, who was watching his actions over his shoulder. Circuit flew off his head and landed on one of the many buttons, when a sudden spark came off one of the exposed wires and they began to smoke. The trio's eyes widened as they hurriedly tried to fix the problem and almost all were oblivious to the issue.

Almost.

Taylor's eyes had widened slightly as she focused in on the hushed chaos. Dana's expression softened into a puzzled look as she saw the Yellow Wild Force Rangers eyes widen, following her gaze whilst the others continued to be oblivious. Her sights fell on the three rangers panicking over the rover, Kelsey and Joel shuffling across slightly to shield the smoke from Carter, who, if he saw, would surely kill Cole. Dana turned back around, meeting Taylor's gaze; a thought crossed her mind on how to stop Carter from noticing long enough without being too obvious. She winked at Taylor before proceeding to mouth the words quickly, yet clearly, _'Say it again'_. Taylor seemingly understood the vague phrase as her lips twitched upward lightly in a smirk and she winked discreetly.

"Oh, so it wasn't your daddy that got you your morpher; it was the red," Taylor saw the ghost of a smirk on Dana's lips directly before she lunged at her. They engaged in a very convincing tussle that kept Carter's attention focused on them. Dana seemed to be winning, not that the girls noticed, they just needed to keep Carter attention away from the rover.

Their fight was brought to an abrupt end as two men appeared in a gust of wind.

One had dark hair with silver streaked bangs, pale blue-grey eyes and wore a metallic blue-grey jacket with a wolf. The second had messy and slightly long chestnut hair, light jade green eyes and wore a long sleeved, ivory and mauve striped t-shirt and worn in, light wash jeans. The jade eyed man saw the conflict that was mistakenly headed for him and reacted instantly, going through complex manoeuvres with ease and flipping the female Rangers so they both lay on the ground, slightly dazed. The audience to this scene watched the man with amazement colouring their features to different extents.

"I think you may have overdone it RJ," the man with the silver streaks said passively.

RJ looked calm but somewhat sheepish, "What can I say? I didn't expect to encounter a fight as soon as I got here. I don't even call it violence when it's in self defense; I call it intelligence."

* * *

><p><strong><em>SAM: <em>Hello mortals, we're _baaaack~_ Just like we said!**

**_GREG: _Another week, another update! Just like we promised!**

**_SAM: _In this chapter you had the flashbacks, you had more arguing, you had Carter-Dana-nyess, you had Trip and Circuit, you had the Rover mishap and *drumroll* Merrick and RJ's entrance! Bet you weren't expecting the pizza chef to show up!**

**_GREG: _*squeals* Dana and Carter moments! And the 'Fight' was amazing, right? Gotta love Taylor and Dana!**

**_SAM: _Mmhmm! Also, I should mention that RJ's line at the end-"I don't even call it violence when it's in self defense; I call it intelligence." That is RJ quoting _Malcolm X_- don't ask me about it, I found it online and thought it worked well! Gotta love Google c:**

**_GREG: _So, thanks to everyone whose read so far and for the reviews; we'd really love some feedback so please keep reviewing, it'd help us to improve it :3**

**_SAM: _You know, tell us how we're doing with this-we'd love to hear from you all :) Any questions as well, go right ahead and ask!**

**_GREG: _And if you have suggestions, we'd appreciate them! We also have a second part of the SOAverse we're preparing to post (its set _waaay_ before this but y'know, it can be read anywhere and still make sense) so if you like Carter and Dana as a couple (like me! Ultimate ship!) then stay tuned!**

**_SAM: _Yash that'll be out soon for you! Is that all or have we missed something?**

**_GREG: _Naa, I think we're done :3 So, until next Friday for this story but soon-ish for the other!**

**_SAM: _Peace out. O3O**


	3. Amethyst's, Jade's and Sparkles

_**What Really Happened When Carter Came To Get Cole**_

**Where Carter is a stalker and we all know the Ranger who would point it out. With special appearances from many old faces.**

**Hints of TaylorXEric, DanaXCarter plus others/SOAverse/During Forever Red.**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Power Rangers, just the ridiculous plot line. We wished we owned them, but we don't. :) **

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**Amethyst's, Jade's and Sparkles**_

**A LABORATORY IN THE YEAR 3003.**

_"Just stand still in the booth Trip, if it starts to go wrong then we'll run in and stop the malfunction." The brunette woman dressed in a similar white suit to the green haired man stated, the dark skinned female to her right nodding in agreement._

_"B-b-but... Why me?!" A slight pout on Trip's face which caused both Jen and Katie to share a smirk._

_"You have Circuit in with you." Katie told him as the robotic owl in question flew from the ledge it had been perched on and landed elegantly on Trip's mass of green hair._

_"And we're only through the glass. It's a hundred percent safe, we just want to make sure we fixed all the bugs." Trip however didn't quite believe what was being said, his expression lacking confidence in both women. _

_Jen might be a very good leader and captain, but technology was not a strong point of hers. _

_Knowing he couldn't argue back, he crinkled his forehead before heading into the glass containment unit. Katie and Jen began to press a few buttons as Trip stood staring back at them, the only noise he could hear besides his breathing and heart beating was Circuit's computer system._

_"Okay Trip, this won't hurt at all." Jen calmly said, pulling at a lever nearest to her._

_"Unless you get vapourised." Katie added quickly, and Trip's face read a more terrified expression. A white light surrounded the green haired man, causing both women to squint and look away; once the light ceased, the spot where he had been standing was now empty._

_"Oh shi-" Katie began, both woman frantically reading the message on the console before them, "did we kill him?!"_

_"No." A sigh of relief left Jen as her eyes settled on a four digit figure, "Time travel. He's in Wes' time stream again..."_

_"Oh that's... Wait... How do we get him back?" They exchanged glances again, Jen shrugging slightly which caused Katie to smile lightly._

_"We better get working..."_

**BEHIND A ROADSIDE BAR IN THE YEAR 2003.**

_Merrick paused from the chair he was fixing, and took a swig of water from the bottle that was placed next to him. It was warm out today, he noticed, as he gazed past the forest and up at the near clear sky where he knew, hidden behind the clouds, was the Princess._

_His Princess._

_He shook his head._

_No._

_She couldn't be his; no matter how much he wanted her to be._

_But if only..._

_He was drawn out of his melancholic state of longing as a gentle gust of air skimmed through his silver streaked hair, and he looked up seemingly unfazed at the arrival of a young, brown haired man. The dark rucksack on his shoulder told Merrick that he was travelling and although his stance was relaxed and he seemed laid back, Merrick could see he was hyper aware of his surroundings and his eyes revealed a higher sense of understanding - a wisdom not often seen in others._

_"What brings you here young Wolf Master," Merrick asked simply and the brunette seemed unperturbed at the title he had been given._

_"I suppose you could say I'm going where the wind takes me," he answered back. A small smirk tugged at Merrick's lips and a lazy smile graced the brunettes, both men seemingly pleased with the unspoken message they had relayed to the other. "The name's RJ,"_

_"I am Merrick." RJ walked over and took a seat on the porch Merrick was occupying. "What has lead you to your travels?" Merrick asked gently but inquisitively. RJ didn't make eye contact but continued to gaze out into the forest._

_"I guess...I'm..trying to find my centre. I'm...I'm searching..for myself.." he concluded vaguely, but Merrick seemed to understand anyway. RJ glanced at him from the corner of his eye and gave a lopsided smirk. "Well, what about you? Why's someone from a different time period sitting outside a bar, fixing a chair?" Merrick looked down at the water bottle in his hands before he answered._

_"Well, Willy is nice enough to let me stay if I do some odd jobs for him and, uh, let's say three thousand years away makes it hard to go back," the Princess' face immediately formed in his mind and he averted his gaze to a rock on the ground. The silence grew but stayed companionable when a gust of wind blew their bangs out their eyes and the two looked at each other._

_"Cool if I tag along?"_

_"I don't see why not," they smirked and set off._

**PRESENT TIME**

As the groups gaze left the pair and returned to the two women still on the ground, both looking dazed and confused, Taylor pushed herself up onto her elbows, glaring at the silver streaked hair man and his companion.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" She said through gritted teeth, "Who the hell is he? Merrick?"

Carter overcame his shock of both the women fighting and the arrival of the men, offering his hand to help Dana up which she obligingly took, rubbing the base of her neck with a sore expression. Eric shot a smirk at the Yellow Wild Force Ranger which she returned with a scowl, pushing herself up off her seating position and back to stand.

"RJ, Robert James." Merrick said, sight grazing across the rangers before him, "The wind informed me of some trouble-"

"_The wind_?" Dana raised an eyebrow, "He _talks_ to the _wind_? You follow eagles, he talks to the wind... Are you being serious or is your team just-?"

"We thought he was insane at first too, but he genuinely does." Max called over to her, "Did you have to break up the fight though? It was getting interesting." A small smirk crossed both the women's faces but they played it off differently, Taylor glaring at the Blue Wild Force Ranger and Dana rolling her eyes at the comment.

"To be fair, that was the first time I've ever seen Dana snap," Joel added after having moved once the smoke had stopped and was now sat with Max and Wes, "Even with demons she didn't fight lik-"

"Don't complain Joel, Dana was actually fighting and looked like she was about to win- No offence Taylor, you put up a brilliant fight of course." Ryan raised his hands up in defensive mode but Taylor just ignored it; yes, she knew the younger woman would have won, and _yes_, she knew both of them had been fighting properly (well, she had to make the act seem more believable, and the woman had annoyed her with the comment about sleeping with someone to receive her morpher) but she had been saved from getting somewhat embarrassed as both of them were embarrassed instead- plus Dana had at least ten years extra training than Taylor as she had pointed out when saying she had been training since she first started walking.

"And _why_ are both of you here?" Taylor said patronisingly slowly which made Merrick's eyes narrow at her.

"As I was trying to say before I was _interrupted_," he gave them a chilling look and none could suppress their shudders. "The wind had told me of your current discord so I thought I should see what was going on. RJ was with me and I saw no reason for him not to come."

"Eagles, Princesses and Wind... Are you sure your team are sane?" Dana asked with wide eyes, Taylor shrugging with a small smirk.

"Dane, Carter named the car... We're not exactly the best example of sanity," Ryan stated with a very amused expression, "He would marry Bonnie if he cou-" Dana turned to her brother, glaring at him, which should have appeared threatening but instead caused Ryan to laugh, "Okay, Okay, no need to be so defensive Danny-"

"I didn't say anything?" The Black Wild Force Ranger spoke, earning a confused look from Ryan.

"He meant his sister." Wes told Danny who just responded with an understanding nod, "And what did the wind tell you Merrick?"

"There is an imbalance." Merrick narrowed his eyes, scanning each Ranger slowly before his attention returned to the group as a whole, "And I understand the reasoning now."

"Well, they certainly make an interesting group. Who would've thought so many Power Rangers would gather here. Hey, is that your natural hair colour?" RJ spoke up, directing the last part at Trip. They all looked at him with surprise, shock and suspicion as Trip nodded a little slowly at the question. Cole spoke after that moment of silence.

"How did you know that..?" RJ smiled lightly.

"The world is full of obvious things which nobody by any chance ever observes."

"There wouldn't be as many if Carter could skip an opportunity to defend the Rover." Wes said, saving Trip from any further embarrassment, "He was meant to leave with Cole over an hour ago."

"The question remains, why were you two fighting?" RJ looked between both Dana and Taylor. "As Rangers, I would have thought you would be aware that fighting between each other never benefits anyone-"

"RJ." Merrick intercepted, the corner of his lip curling into a half smirk, "Now is not the time... I believe we are about to have some company." As Merrick finished his sentence, a cloud of bright lights forming sparkles appeared just to the side of RJ; the eyes of the sixteen people present watched intently as a person began to materialise. When the light faded and there was only a glimmer of sparkles left, there appeared a young woman, possibly a teenager.

She was about average height, the top of her head just reaching RJ's eyes, with long, tussled, golden blonde hair falling in soft waves, fair skin and startling, large amethyst eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the change in light. Her clothing was oddly reminiscent to that of a gypsies, consisting of a floor length, flowing, lavender skirt and a pale pink, slightly off the shoulders, somewhat see-through tunic on top of a white tank top. She looked at her surroundings and her startled expression shifted to confusion before it turned into a victorious smile. "It worked... I can't believe it worked! How did it work? And where am I..?" Her expression became confused again as she took in the people around her.

Her amethyst eyes locked with the jade coloured ones of a man that she realised was standing next to her. Her cheeks warmed slightly as the man flashed her a lopsided smirk, "Hey there; name's RJ."

She gave him a small smile and said "I'm Clare."

"You think you've seen it all in this job, then a woman appears in _sparkles_..." Joel stated, taking off his high-crowned, wide-brimmed Stetson hat.

Clare looked around at the small crowd gathered, confusion continuing to dance through her amethyst eyes as she asked once again, "Where am I?"

"Turtle Cove." Both Taylor and Dana answered at the same time, causing each of them to turn and scowl at one another. Merrick raised a single eyebrow at the pair, shaking his head with a mutter of 'infantality'.

"How did you actually get here?" Max tilted his head to the side as he looked the woman once over, "The sparkling was... Interesting."

"I was practicing a spell and it apparently worked!" A proud smile stretched across her lightly tanned face before disappearing as realisation set in, "I don't know how to get back!"

"I'm sure Merrick and I can help you after he's sorted out this dispute." RJ told her reassuringly, and Clare smiled sheepishly with a light blush crossing her cheeks.

"Now... The wind has informed me of the cause-" As Merrick spoke, Cole continued to play with wires in the car which earned him a warning look from Alyssa and Trip appeared quite nervous after the close call minutes earlier. "Shall we work on a solution to fix the balance.."

"The easiest solution would be Carter, get in the car... And _go_." Wes emphasised the word 'go', adding in a waving hand gesture; Carter returned the comment with a glare which made Wes smirk lightly.

"Have you got a spell that can knock some sense into him?" Taylor asked Clare with a clear note of sarcasm. Clare looked at RJ for help but he smiled softly and looked toward the rover, witnessing small amounts of smoke coming from the engine, none of the other's noticing this.

He knew that this wasn't going to end well... and he was proven very much correct as the eyes of the trio at the rover widened as the smoke quickly thickened. They scrambled for the numerous buttons inside the vehicle but all was for naught as the engine exploded with a sudden _BOOM! _

Kelsey and Joel, who had been closest to Bonnie, flew forward in shock in an amusing manner that would've been laughed at, had it not been for their attention being captivated by the explosion. Carter had frozen in place, with his back still to his beloved vehicle. He slowly turned to look at the rover and his face quickly turned red in anger, a scowl marring his lips. He then began to stalk towards the trio whilst yelling "WHAT DID _YOU_ DO? How _on Earth_ did you manage to _BLOW_ HER UP?! WHAT WERE _YOU_ THINKING? YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE-" Unfortunately, Cole, Alyssa and Trip weren't the only ones in his line of fire; so was Clare.

As Carter closed in on them, Clare could feel panic surge within her and the familiar tingling warmth of her magic along with it. When he was only a few feet away, she couldn't control her powers as her panic skyrocketed. She lifted her arms and shifted her hands towards the raging giant, turning her head away and squeezing her eyes shut before releasing the magic from her fingertips. The magic flew towards Carter in a burst of white light and sparkles before it hit him square in the chest. The light spread and enveloped him, non-blindingly, before it dissipated in a light burst of sparkles. When Clare opened her eyes and hesitantly looked up, Carter was still there.

She soon realised, however, that he was not moving.

The other rangers had also come to the epiphany that the car obsessed Ranger was now suspended in animation. They stared at him before turning their gazes towards the magic wielding blonde.

Clare felt her face warm slightly as she unconsciously looked to her left where amused jade eyes met her own amethyst ones, the already familiar lopsided smirk present and she felt her cheeks flare even more. "Well, that's one way to deal with a problem," his words bore only light amusement at the situation and were oddly reassuring, and Clare was certain that her cheeks must have turned bright red by now as she bit her lip and gave the man a shy smile before reluctantly tearing her gaze away from his, turning to the rest of the group as her expression turned sheepish, blush still on her face, and let out a hesitant giggle,

"Oops..?"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

_**GREG: Okay this needs addressing before we actually talk about this chapter...**_  
><em><strong>CarterlovesDana: First, I read your story when you first uploaded it and loved it so when Sam told me we had a new reviewer and who it was, I fangirled<strong>_

**SAM: Majorly. Like don't even deny it.**

_**GREG:*Shoves off stool* Shh, go to your cave.**_

**SAM: *INTERRUPTS* I'm sitting on a table so your stage direction is invalid aaannnd you just threw down a packet of M&M's.**

_**GREG: As you can see, our free periods are very productive... *Pushes off table* **_

**SAM: I'm still sitting here and eating your M&M's and yes, we are extremely productive. But anyway, we are extremely glad you reviewed and I have been now volunteered as tribute to plug in the charger because I'm the smallest. **

_**GREG: So, annyyyway- it's great that another Carter/Dana person read so... YAY! And Fangirl attack over... Now to answer your question :3**_

_**WHAT IS SOA IN SOAVERSE?!**_

_**GREG: Okay, so the 'SOA' stands for Story Of Aurora. The saga has like Eight main Stories and a few drabbles which you can miss out but we like them :D And they relate for background like the Dana/Carter one we spoke about uploading but haven't yet...**_

**SAM: Well, you see we were gonna...but we got like swamped down with coursework and...eh, who am I kidding- correction who are _we _kidding-**

_**GREG: Shh, they needn't know. We'll try and get it up next week... By the way, the cover is soooooooo adorable :D I still squeal about it!**_

**SAM: She does- I can vouch for it.**

_**GREG: So, Aurora... She's a chick who causes so many problems in their lives- that's all you need to know for now. She's annoying. **_

**SAM: Yah, you'll find out more about her in one of our bigger stories later on, but for now that should be enough to keep you satisfied and informed.**

_**GREG: And we'll specify which are the drabble series as we go, y'know to avoid confusion. We kinda only write up until Mystic Force with some Jungle Fury purely because Sam is an RJ fangirl-**_

**SAM: RJ is Awesome- don't deny it 'cause you know it's true.**

_**GREG: I dunno, I don't actually know RJ. I watched MM, LG, LS (Mainly, it's MY series xD), TF, WF, NS so I don't know RJ but he seems like Merrick and I like Merrick so therefore I like RJ. Buuuut... Leo is awesome-r... Those shoulders *_* But Carter D: And Andros, so beautiful! And Wes! And ... *Shudders* TJ *Rolls eyes*.  
>ANYWAY, ENOUGH FANGIRLING GREG!<br>**__**It wasn't a stupid question to ask at all and we're glad someone finally did :P**_

_**BACK TO WHEN CARTER CAME TO GET COLE!**_

_**GREG: So, what can we say? TADA!**_

**SAM: Did you expect Clare? I doubt it. Also, about Clare's eyes- we could never find a clear enough picture of her to actually tell and during her stint as the Gatekeeper, her eyes glow an amethyst-ey colour so we thought it would be cool and keep in with the jewel tone theme we had going with her and RJ.**

**_GREG: So, yeah... Keep up reviewing and stuff because it's helpful to us... We know we have ghost readers so please make yourself known... Sam doesn't bite much, she has M&M's to keep herself occupied._**

**SAM: M&M's, Oreos, the whole shebang. But yes, reviews are very much welcomed because we love reading feedback and Greg loves fangirling. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I guess we shall see you next week!**

_**GREG: Adios :D**_

**SAM: Ja ne!**


	4. The Wind Knows All

_**Wha****t ****Really**** Happened When Carter Came To Get Cole**_

**Where Carter is a stalker and we all know the Ranger who would point it out. With special appearances from many old faces.**

**Hints of TaylorXEric, DanaXCarter plus others/SOAverse/During Forever Red.**

**DISCLAIMER: We wish we owned this shit but we don't.**

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**The Wind Knows All**_

**TREE, MAGICAL FOREST, BRIARWOOD**

_An explosion could be heard throughout the forest surrounding Rootcore. _

_Inside, Clare slowly stood up from where she had hid behind her bed, coughing and trying to rid herself of the surrounding smoke that had been caused by yet another botched potion. She moved quickly to open up the windows in her room and she heard her door open. _

_"Clare, are you alright?" she heard her Aunt call. _

_Clare continued trying to fan the smoke out whilst reassuring her aunt, "I'm fine Udonna, just trying to get that rejuvenation potion right..again," she finished dejectedly. Udonna looked at her with amusement and fondness in her gaze. _

_"Now don't sound so disheartened," _

_"But that's exactly how I feel!" She said softly. Udonna watched the blonde haired apprentice with a soft smile on her lips, _'She reminds me so much of you Niella'_. _

_"You know dear, every great sorcerer and sorceress started off the same way you have; as an apprentice. Some showed skill from the very beginning," Clare's face dropped a little, knowing she had done no such thing. "But some of the most powerful did not. They got to where they were through hard work and determination. They refused to give up and kept trying till they got it right." _

_And with a final knowing smile, the sorceress left her apprentice to her thoughts. Clare thought carefully over her teachers words, knowing that all her words were deliberate as the elder woman held a firm belief in the idea of learning for oneself. _

_She spared a glance at her spell book that lay upon her desk before she mentally shrugged and walked over to it. She opened on a random page and saw... a levitation spell. _

_She found that strangely anti-climatic. _

_She picked up the book and turned, only to trip over the chair leg and fall to the floor, her spell book falling out of her hands. Clare slowly gathered herself and crawled over to the spell book in front of her and saw it had fallen open on a different page; a teleportation spell. _

_Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she pondered over it before going ahead with her endeavor; why not? was her argument. _

_She skimmed over the page before standing up and closing her amethyst eyes in concentration. _

_She could feel a tingling warmth, that usually was only slight, become stronger as she called upon her magic. She allowed the warmth to grow and gather at her fingertips before she lifted a delicate hand, snapped her fingers and felt her magic escape and envelop her in a flash of light, and in a burst of sparkles, she was gone._

**PRESENT TIME**

The groups eyes remained fixed on the frozen man, none of them able to move as they were still in shock; even Circuit remained quiet at this point. Dana was the first to move from her spot, walking in front of the Rescue Red Ranger and checking his pulse for no apparent reason.

"He hasn't got a pulse..." She stated, waving a hand in front of his face, "Please say you haven't killed him..."

"I don't think so- No, I couldn't have." Clare's voice was lacking the reassurance that the Pink Ranger had been hoping for. "He would've exploded otherwise..."

"Do you know how to reverse it?"

"No... But it should wear off in a few days... or years."

"Years?" Ryan scoffed at his sisters expression, which resembled extreme shock. "I suggest you find a way to unfreeze him fast; Mariner Bay cannot be Red Rangerless."

"_We_ need him now." Wes stated with his eyes transfixed on Carter's outraged expression.

"I prefer him this way," Ryan's lip curled into a smirk, "Less mouthing off." Dana reached into Carters jacket pocket, giving him an apologetic look as she removed the Rovers keys.

"You might need these to get the Rover working again, try and get it done before he's unfrozen." She tossed the keys to Cole who caught them, "Make sure when you do get it working that you three are as far apart from each other as possible, just let him think he imagined it."

Ryan and Kelsey were surprised at Dana's calmness in this situation, Ryan taking a guess that Dana had broken the rover a few times before and had gotten it fixed without Carter knowing; she finally turned to Taylor.

"I didn't hurt you right? It had to look real so he wouldn't follow the smoke trail..." Taylor shrugged,

"No I'm fine, don't worry about it; what about you?"

"I'm good,"

"Wait, so you two were fake fighting? Huh. Makes sense." RJ ended with a light nod to himself.

"My spine could've done without the fancy flip though." Dana stretched her spine lightly as if to add emphasise her point further, "Are you like a karate expert or-"

"So Dane, again, the one time you grow a backbone and actually fight... It was fake. I'm disappointed in you, little sister." Ryan's face adopted a sickly smirk, indignation colouring Dana's features as she walked toward Ryan, stopping just in front of him.

"Will you just shut up." She stated, kicking him in the shin which caused him to moan in pain, hopping slightly which amused the rangers watching. Before Ryan could react further, a tunnel of light appeared just behind Danny and Max (who still hadn't moved from the ground), all eyes trailing toward it with a surprised expression, sans Trip and Wes who looked more hopeful.

Their expressions fell however once the person emerged; from the tunnel stepped an average height, short haired, brunette man clad in a black leather jacket, jeans and a red tee-shirt. He looked around at the rangers, his dark brown eyes settling on the still frozen Carter which caused his lips to curl into a smirk, emphasising his strongly chiseled cheeks and jawline further.

A serene and calm air surrounded the young man, who looked no older than nineteen or twenty, his stance reflecting what could be interpreted as a laid back approach to everything.

"Pick your jaw off the ground Danny, you chose the fireman remember." Ryan hissed into his sisters ear, only Eric overhearing so he understood why Dana quickly reacted with a punch to Ryan's gut, Ryan doubling over, surprised at how hard his sister could punch. The newcomer sighed lightly.

"Ah fuck. Wrong year." The onlookers to his entrance watched on without bothering to hide their confusion. He seemed to pay no notice to this and began to quickly fiddle with something on his watch...?

He didn't leave them long to ponder as he pressed a button and looked at them with a light smirk, "Later," and he disappeared in the same flash of light that came with his entrance.

The group stared at the now empty spot for a few moments longer before Wes spoke, "He had a_ really_ nice jacket."

They took a moment to absorb the statement before they all gave accepting shrugs and murmurs of agreement.

"Have you no shame Dana?" Ryan teased, causing Dana's elbow to make contact with his stomach again, moaning out in pain.

"What are you all staring at?" The Rangers eyes turned to face a young, long haired brunette woman sporting a lab coat and spectacles. Next to her stood a man in his late fifties dressed in a captains uniform; the Lightspeed Rangers quickly straightened, saluting the elderly man which he dismissed, his attention remaining on the frozen Red Ranger.

"Would someone like to explain to me why Carter is frozen?" His tone laced with a natural authority, the other Rangers staring in complete confusion, sans Merrick and RJ who were watching the space the portal had just stood.

"A small mishap Captain." Chad said. "We're working on it."

"And would someone else like to explain to me why I am down six Rangers at the Aqua Base?"

"Father-" Dana was cut off by Ryan who covered her mouth, ignoring her muffled protests he began to speak.

"We came looking for Carter and bumped into these other rangers."

"And clearly you found him." The woman spoke, her eyes scanning Carter, "I shan't ask why he is like this."

"Who the heck are you?" Max asked, not willing to admit the man in uniform did frighten him slightly. The man scowled at Max who visibly shrunk, much to the amusement of Danny.

"Captain William Mitchell, owner of Lightspeed." The man signaled toward the woman, "Angela Fairweather- Rawlings, our talented head designer and inventor." Taylor scoffed at the term 'talented', her eyes returning to the motorcycles parked by the Rover. "Is there a problem?"

"No." She smirked, eyes flickering with mischief, "I was just _admiring_ her handiwork."

Dana bit into Ryan's hand, him pulling away whilst she glared at him before looking toward Angela.

"You came at a great time Angela, we could really use your help fixing the Rover." Dana lead Angela toward Trip, Cole and Alyssa who were still manically attempting to fix the wires Cole had cut.

A sound cut through the quiet Rangers, a sound which they had heard twice earlier, but this time the noise was stronger and much more threatening...

Another motorcycle...

The unfrozen occupants of the park watched as a man rode towards them on a sleek black motorcycle. The machine slowed to a halt near Taylor and the man stepped off with practiced ease. He took off the helmet and spoke.

"Tommy must've given me the wrong address again, cause it looks like the party's here."

Taylor, who was previously admiring the vehicle he was leaning against, looked to the man.

"Now THAT," she motioned with her hands and then looked pointedly at the Lightspeed team, "is a motorcycle." The man smirked slightly in response.

"The Armoured Bike isn't that bad." Joel said as his wife's eyes flickered with rage; no one ever made negative comments about Angela's work, no matter how bad they turned out.

"I'd love to see you try and create a motorbike from scratch in a limited time period and limited budget!" Angela hissed to the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, "It isn't easy."

"Dad puts too much of the budget into Dana's wardrobe." Ryan muttered, directing the comment to the Quantum Ranger who scoffed in response.

"I heard that Ryan."

"She hears all(!)" Ryan rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Mrs Fairweather-Rawlings who was slowly turning the colour of the shirt's of five of the men gathered; a violent shade of red.

"I take it you wouldn't know where to start, unless it has anything to do with make up and daddy's credit card. Typical blonde."

"I'm Jason by the way, but I see your a bit busy.." he trailed off as he spotted the hate filled glares of every blonde in the vicinity with a smirk; what a hole that woman had dug.

"Am I allowed to blow her up? Cause I feel like I should.." Clare ended with a smile that was far too innocent and RJ put an arm lazily around her shoulder, smirk still in place.

"As much as I'd love to see you do that," Clare's face reddened lightly, partly from his choice of words and and partly from his close contact. "I think you should wait a minute; just watch."

At that moment, another flash of light appeared near Dana. From it appeared a woman in an odd uniform, distinctly different to the white leather Trip wore, with long, straight blonde hair tied back, a full fringe falling slightly into her eyes and a pair of glasses, holding an odd looking cube.

She looked at them all and took in the glares of all the blondes in the group being directed at the spectacled brunette woman.

"I'm guessing I missed something,"

"Oh you came just after Dr Destructo over here made a blonde comment; something about knowing nothing but make up and how to use _'daddy's credit card'_." Ryan supplied the necessary fuel to the flames, and, man, did it burn.

"Name me a person who defies my point." Angela removed her glasses and wiped the lenses before replacing them; the appearance of the Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger, Kendrix, had clearly not registered.

"I'm kinda insulted there..." Dana mumbled, Cole patting her shoulder sympathetically which only appeared patronising to her. "Next time you need fixing up, you can bandage yourself." The pair returned to tending to the Rover with Alyssa and Trip, all interest in the scene being lost.

"I can name one," Jason smirked, nodding his head in the direction of Kendrix. "For those who don't know her, this is Kendrix of the Galaxy Rangers, an under appreciated genius of our generation."

"True!" Kelsey called over, breaking into a grin, "Kendra is way past any of our levels... Including you Miss Fairweather."

"That's not strictly true." Angela snapped, her dark eyes narrowing at Kelsey.

"Well... I'm not one to brag but by memory, Angela, the majority of your experiments backfired and almost killed Car- why is he frozen? You know what, never mind- I'll take it as another 'Angela Backfire'." Kendrix shook her head dismissively as rage bubbled inside the usually passive ranger. "They almost killed him. Least my works weren't prone to backfires and failure."

Smirks broke out on the faces of the rangers in the area as Angela's cheeks flushed a rosy colour, Wes allowing a snigger to escape which was short lived as Angela scowled at him, changing halfway through into a coughing fit.

As Angela and Kendrix started arguing, Dana turned to Taylor.

"Well, at least there's one thing we can agree on; Angela is an idiot."

"Yes but it's certainly not the only thing you have in common," Merrick added with a slight roll of his eyes. Taylor turned to him and raised a challenging eyebrow.

"And what, exactly, do you mean by that?"

"Look, we all know the only reason the two of you are even arguing is because Carter is oversensitive and Dana's feelings for him do not allow for her to leave him un-defended,"

"Woah, wait, my _'feelings'_?" Dana's face flushed, partly in indignation. Only _partly_.

"Romantic in nature, much like those blossoming between Taylor and Eric." Taylor blushed and spluttered.

"There isn't-"

"The wind knows all."

"Like the wind knows all about you and Princess Shayla." Merrick's face turned lightly red as his jaw clenched. His reply came out tight and strained,

"The wind does not agree."

"What doesn't the wind agree with?" Merrick's eyes widened as he heard the melodic voice. His head turned to the new arrival so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

Standing there was an elegant woman in a simple, flowing white dress decorated with blue and white flowers and a matching wreath around her head. Her chocolate hair was long and fell in silky loose curls, a pair of matching eyes, set on a pretty and elegant face, gazed at him inquisitively, adoringly, lovingly, and in melancholic longing.

"P-Princess!" He tore his gaze away from her mesmerising eyes and glued his sight to the ground in front of him, resisting the reflex to kneel on the ground; his cheeks flushed red.

Animus, what was he supposed to say?!

* * *

><p><strong><em>GREG: So, we have quite a party here, huh?! So many people...<em>**

**SAM: I'm honestly just wondering why Greg is saying that with a weird accent and simultaneously being a bitch.**

_**GREG: It's hard work being fabulous *Andros hair swish*. So, any clues who random arrival was? We know! **_

**SAM: Well it's a bit obvious. But yah, quite a few arrivals in this chapter. **

_**GREG: We want to note, by the way, Captain Mitchell doesn't know about his daughter and the Red's relationship status... Even though they live together. Dad of the year everyone.**_

**SAM: Captain Oblivious, ladies and gents(!) But, moving on; we have reviews and faves! Thank you Dash master 48 and Mistycharming and I'm gonna let Greg take it 'cause I know she wants to fangirl about CarterlovesDana (as she does).**

_**GREG: I do not fangirl,-**_

**SAM: LIES.**

_**GREG: SHUT UP SAM! GO TO YOUR CORNER! *Clears throat* Anyway, I do not fangirl, I merely enjoy reading her reviews... And the username 'cause it's true.  
>I didn't know who Clare was either until Sam's Wikipedia length description from the top of her head, likewise with RJ. And we're glad you like it! Keep up reading :P<br>So, that's all for today; see you next Friday.**_

**SAM: Yes, we have learnt that I am an encyclopaedia of random knowledge and Greg is mean and a fangirl in denial. Late's.**

_**GREG: I DO NOT FANGIRL, END OF STORY SAM! And, I'm not mean... I'm just... Not entirely nice :'D**_

**SAM: Yes you are, and I was gonna say somewhat bitchy if not mean. Okay BYE!~**

_**GREG: *Sighs* I am not bitchy, I am just not entirely nice... Okay, we shut up now... BYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEE!**_

**SAM: PFFT Yah let's go with that even though we're BOTH giggling and scoffing as you typed that. LATES.**

_**GREG: I was laughing at my accent for the record... You're mean... BYE.  
><strong>_

**SAM: Damn straight. Bye.**


	5. Rewind

_**What Really Happened When Carter Came To Get Cole**_

**Where Carter is a stalker and we all know the Ranger who would point it out. With special appearances from many old faces.**

**Hints of TaylorXEric, DanaXCarter plus others/SOAverse/During Forever Red.**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own any of the Power Rangers, just crazy plot lines.**

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**Rewind**_

**THE AQUA BASE CONFERENCE ROOM, MARINER BAY**

_Captain Mitchell entered the conference room ready to speak to his Ex-Rangers about a new device Angela Fairweather-Rawlings had created; although all the Rangers had been retired officially for two years now, they were all heavily involved with work on the base and three out of the six took voluntarily shifts in the control tower (Dana and Ryan helped their father whenever they could and Angela would drag her husband there). He, however, was surprised when he looked into the room to see only the head designer sat at the conference desk._

_"Where are they?" He asked, his tone inquisitive. The Rangers didn't miss a meeting, not all of them at once at least._

_"I was hoping you would know, considering two of them are your children." Angela stated bitterly, "Last I heard they were in the loading bay but that's been vacant for two hours."_

_"I have no control over Dana now, she's become much more receptive to Carter." Captain Mitchell sunk into the head of the table seat, "One is your husband-"_

_"I still believe you are out numbered considering one is virtually your son-in-law."_

_"Can you track them?" He'd grown tired of Angela's constant digs at how he ran Lightspeed; it was rather tedious to say the least. _

_He also wanted to move off the idea of a 'son-in-law' as Carter and Captain Mitchell had been on rocky ground since he had admitted to William his and Chad's little secret. _

**_FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK-OMAGAWD IT'S INCEPTION!..MOVING ON._**

_*A few Months prior*_

_Captain Mitchell stood with the semi-circle of people surrounding him, guilty expressions colouring all their features. He looked down the line up of four before returning his attention to the smashed porthole, in his hand a single high heeled stiletto shoe._

_"Would someone like to explain to me why the porthole is smashed?" He looked first to the Ex-Red Ranger, knowing he would be the first to conform to authority. Carter looked toward Chad, who in turn looked toward Kelsey. Captain Mitchell walked down the line to Joel, standing directly in front of him, "Explain."_

_"It was Dana and Ryan sir." Joel stated, "They were arguing-"_

_"My children don't argue. You're lying Joel." Captain Mitchell narrowed his silver eyes, "You can either tell me the truth or go for twenty laps around the training area."_

_"But I'm telling the truth sir!" Joel protested._

_"Thirty laps-"_

_"But-"_

_"Fifty. Do you want to make it a hundred?!"_

_"He's telling the truth sir!" Kelsey backed up, now in Captain Mitchell's line of fire. _

_"That's it- a hundred for both of you. Now." Knowing they were defeated, Kelsey and Joel left the room in a huff- leaving just the Ex-Blue and Ex-Red._

_"The same goes for you two if I don't find out the truth." Turning on heel to glare at both men who seemed to visibly be shrinking._

_"I went for an hours jog so I'd prefer not to..."_

_"And I kinda just done a swim train session so-"_

_"Then I suggest I know the truth." Carter looked toward Chad, both exchanging an unreadable glance. They had to lie their way out of this one considering Captain Mitchell would not believe his 'angels' were capable of such destruction when arguing. __Swallowing his pride, Carter finally spoke, _

_"I did it."_

_"With the shoe?" Raising a greying eyebrow at this explanation._

_"We came into Dana's room because she has the nicest dresses-" Chad stared at the overgrown man in panic but Carter ignored the alarmed gaze, "And shoes. I threw the high heel at Chad because-" pursing his lips as the next part was painful to admit. He added through gritted teeth, "He took the matching shoes to the dress and handbag I had."_

_Captain Mitchell looked between both men, his face revealing no hint of what he was feeling at the revelation that two of his Ex-Rangers were part-time cross dressers (although both Chad and Carter knew this to be a lie- God damn Captain Mitchell and his obliviousness to his two children's constant bickering and fighting). _

_"This makes more sense than Dana and Ryan arguing." Captain Mitchell finally spoke with his lips curling into an acute smirk, "I had a suspicion-"_

_"Really?" Chad raised an eyebrow._

_"After the incident in the Rover I had a feeling about Carter but you do take me by surprise Chad." Carter's cheeks were turning an ironic shade of red, definitely not the best thing when your girlfriend's father suspects you to be a homosexual cross dresser. "The repairs come out of your wages-"_

_"You don't pay us."_

_"Then you owe me a hundred dollars each." From the hall, Chad and Carter could hear the two familiar voices arguing; finally, the Captain would see first hand his children's dark side._

_"Why are you being such a pest Ryan?!"_

_"Why are you being such a pest Ryan?!" Ryan imitated in a high voice, an exasperated scream following._

_"Freakin' stop that you idiot!"_

_"Freakin' stop that you idiot!"_

_"Act your age, oh wait, can you even count that high?!" The door opened, Dana and Ryan now emerging into the rec-room and looking quite startled at the scene before them. "Hi Daddy..." Dana smiled sweetly in an attempt to cover any suspicion._

_"They don't argue." Captain Mitchell shrugged, passing the shoe to Dana, "Kelsey and Joel insisted that you both broke the porthole-"_

_"Sorry about that, Dana's aim is a bit-" Dana stamped on Ryan's foot at this point; yet again, Captain Mitchell did not notice..._

_"But I got the truth from these two." He nodded toward the men who were now ashen faced, "I suggest, Dana, that you put a lock on your wardrobe from now on." He proceeded out of the room whilst both Ryan and Dana stared at the two men in confusion._

_"Dare I ask?"_

_"I don't think you want to know." Carter replied, Dana accepting this as she walked to the other side of the room to get a bottle of water._

_"She might not, but I do." Ryan smirked, "Tell me."_

_"Let's just say... Your dad now thinks we are cross dressers..." Ryan burst into laughter at this explanation, looking over at his pink faced sister._

_"Seriously, great choice in men Danny..."_

**_END OF INCEPTION-FLASHBACK_**

_If the pair ever did get married, that's _if_ Carter ever did pluck up the courage to actually ask his daughter on a date, William hoped that it would be his daughter wearing the dress rather than the other way around; he wouldn't hold his breath to that, not after hearing about Chad and Carter smashing a porthole after arguing about a pair of matching high heels._

_"Possibly. My records show they've taken the Rover and the Rescue Cycles." Angela began to type on her touch screen monitor, a confused gaze crossing her face at the next point, "They all seem to be in Turtle Cove Central Park."_

_"If they won't come to us, we'll go to them." Captain Mitchell rose from his seats, "Dispatch one of the Lightspeed cars."_

**TECH LAB, MIRINOI**

_"It looks strange." Maya, the Ex-Yellow Galaxy Ranger, told her friend as she inspected the cube, "What does it do exactly?" She passed the cube back to Kendrix Morgan who tossed it gently in her hand with a knowing smile on her face._

_"Nothing yet, but if I can get the codes right it should teleport me down to Earth-"_

_"We already have something like that Kendra-"_

_"This is portable." The smile on her face growing ever so slight but not to be misconstrued as a look of arrogance; of course Kendrix had yet to test the device._

_"But you don't know if it works." Damon, the Ex-Green Ranger, grabbed the cube and tossed it about in his hand, slowly throwing it higher and higher much to the panic of everyone in the room._

_"Damon, you shouldn't do that." Kai stated, attempting to rip it from the mans hands._

_"Relax. Nothing will happen." As he spoke that phrase, which honestly was usually a mistake to say as it was a jinx, the box lit up; tiny metal engravings oozing light and a panicked expression crossed his face. He looked up at the Red Galaxy Ranger who in turn looked toward Kendrix._

_"What do I do?!" He threw it at Kai who caught it and threw it in a panic._

_"I don't want it!"_

_"Well, neither do I!" He threw it next to Mike who threw it at Maya._

_"Kendrix!"_

_"Put it down!" She shouted but Maya had already tossed it back to Damon._

_"Leo!" Damon threw it to the man in question. Leo stared down at the strange object as a light surrounded him, in the last second he threw it back to Kendrix (his jammer board clutched to his chest); in the speed it took to blink, the two Rangers had disappeared. All eyes turned to Damon who visibly shrank._

_"Damon!"_

_"It was Kai!" Damon protested, earning a whack around the head from Kai. "They'll be okay right?"_

_"If they haven't blown up..." Mike smirked, finally joining the scene from the corner he had been sat in moments before._

**PRESENT TIME**

As Merrick's face took to further resemble a tomato, Taylor couldn't help but smirk in her unintended but greatly appreciated revenge. He slowly began to stutter out a response.

"I um they- she uh- the wind is mad at them!" He pointed in slight panic at the two blondes he was previously conversing with, who, in turn, sputtered in response.

"Yeah, the wind's mad at us (!)" Taylor responded snarkily.

"Smooth dude..." Joel retorted, the pale blue-grey eyes narrowing in his direction in quite unnerving manner only making the Sky Cowboy squirm.

"I know the wind isn't happy Merrick." Shayla soothingly spoke, Merrick's embarrassment from moments before slowly fading away. "But I don't think they are the only ones it is mad at."

"Considering we were meant to be at the moon a while ago-" Wes stopped speaking as Taylor and Dana both glared at him; Princess Shayla having lost interest in the conversation, was now walking around examining the area, particularly Carter, who still remained frozen, and the people rushing to fix the rover.

"What was that you were saying about the wind and Dana, wolf guy?" Ryan raised his eyebrows in amusement, "It's fun watching her squirm."

Before Merrick could say anything, he stopped and waited. The surrounding rangers and non rangers stared at him dubiously. Merrick counted down, "Five, four, three, two,"

"GUYS!" They all turned to see a spiky haired man in a leather jacket and red plaid shirt running towards them. "Guys, I lost my morpher!" The man burst out in panic.

The majority of the group gave him incredulous looks but Jason rolled his eyes. "Really? Check your inside pocket."

"Don't be ridiculous Jase, why on earth would it be-" The man immediately stopped talking as he pulled out, what could only be, his morpher out of the very place Jason had said it would be. "Oh. I guess it was there..how did you know that?" Jason rolled his eyes again.

"C'mon Tommy, it's not exactly rocket science; we go through this every week."

"Huh. Well, I'll just keep this in my back pocket for safe keeping." At this point, everyone had gone into their separate conversations and Clare, entranced by RJ's half smirk, walked nervously with him over to Merrick, Shayla, Danny and Chad.

Merrick narrowed his eyes at Chad, a questioning look reflected in them which was quite unique to those who knew him. Feeling slightly unnerved, Chad looked up at the man, "What?"

"You dated a mermaid?"

The group of five all now looked at Chad who half shrugged; Danny seemed particularly amused by this subject, "How does that work?"

"She grew legs when she was on land but too long would kill her-"

Tommy, at this point approached Carter whilst the others around him continued to argue, feeling like an outcast due to his late arrival, and seeing as Carter appeared to be the only one not speaking to anyone, Tommy chose him to strike up a conversation with.

"So, what's everyone doing here?" He nudged the six foot four Red and gained no response so frowned slight, "Not talking huh-"

"Did it escape your notice that he's frozen?" Dana impatiently stated with a glare which switched from Tommy to Clare, "How are we doing with solving that problem?"

To which, Clare let out a small _'eep'_ and hid nervously behind RJ, instinctively clutching lightly to his shirt. RJ seemed slightly surprised at the action but did nothing to oppose it.

Shayla caught the end of the conversation and perked up slightly, "Oh! Would you like him unfrozen?"

"NO!" Ryan yelled before Dana could respond, causing her to direct a glare at her brother. She turned to the Princess,

"You can do that? Wait, could you fix the Rover?"

"What is a Rover?"

"I really want to make a sarcastic comment, but I can't to you, like _physically_ can't."

"It's that car over there."

"Well I suppose so."

"Well, let's not take advantage of the Princess (!)" Taylor remarked with a roll of her pale eyes.

"_Wait!_"

"What!?" Dana yelled back at her brother, finally turning round towards him again.

"Before you do... I wanna mess with him!" He said with a childish grin.

Dana stared at him in contemplation and suspicion, "_Hooow?_" She drew out the question.

"Well, let's see.." Ryan took up a traditional 'thinking pose' and examined the people around him.

At this point, Shayla had finished repairing the rover (not that it took very long) and met Ryan's analytical stare with a confused tilt of her head.

Ryan gave the group a quick once over, looking through the 'screen' of his fingers, and gave a decisive nod.

"Wes can go here, and you three can be over there, and Day can sit here, and Taylor can go with Eric here, and Cole can be over there, and sparkle girl can go over there with the kung-fu-master-guy 'cause you obviously aren't splitting up anytime soon," And cue Clare blushing.

"The Princess lady can sit in the Rover cause Carter won't say anything to you; he has a thing for conforming to authority. And wind guy, I see your glare, so go stand behind the Rover if you're so worried about your girlfriend." Merrick's face turned red but he moved to his designated spot nonetheless.

"You two new guy's go swap places with Kelsey and Joel, and you two swap places with Dad and Dr Destructo, and you two can on the grass there, and Trip can go stand near Kendrix...hmmm.. yup, that's everyone! Now go ahead and unfreeze him; I've got a good view of his meltdown from here."

"He's not gonna have a meltdown Ryan," Dana rolled her eyes at her brother, but honestly, she wasn't so sure she believed herself.

"You have too much faith in him." Ryan smugly grinned as Shayla prepared to unfreeze Carter, "I wish I had a camera right now."

All were staring at the frozen man, expectant looks plastered on their faces, sans Dana and Kelsey who exchanged looks which read the acutely similar emotions: anxiousness and fear.

Shayla made a small gesture with her hand, the consistent smile on her face growing ever so slightly before Carter moved a fraction.

"BE PLAYING WITH THE ROVER-" He stopped in his track, seeing the unknown female sat in the drivers seat staring back at him with powerful innocence in her deep brown eyes, Merrick close behind glaring at him; he turned to his left, expecting to see his girlfriend but instead Kendrix was stood in the space. "Wha-No. You weren't here before and-" he turned to Wes, "You were there and Eric was- and Joel... And- No!"

"Ryan, it is not okay to break my closet-homosexual-cross-dresser-bo-friend." Dana calmly stated like it was a completely ordinary thing to say (she would've said 'boyfriend' but she realised her _Dad _was still standing there); she stood up as Carter continued to mumble his confusion, crossing over to him and gently patting his shoulder, "It's okay, Ryan decided to be an idiot."

"The Rover-"

"The car is fine, it wasn't ever broken." Dana slowly stated so it would sink in as she was pretty sure Carter was still in shock, "You were accidentally frozen but its okay, Princess- I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name-"

"Princess Shayla." The Princess said with a smoothness in her tone as she climbed out of the Rover with help from Merrick.

"Princess Shayla unfroze you. Thank you by the way!" Her explanation was made in vain as Carter had now crouched on the floor with his head buried into his hands. Dana frowned down at the Red Lightspeed Ranger before glaring back at her brother, "God sake Ryan, just because you haven't even kissed a girl yet doesn't mean you can break him!" She rested her hand on his head, gently stroking his hair whilst calmly whispering, "It's okay."

"Wait, he hasn't?" Taylor almost scoffed at that statement. She returned to her position opposite the Pink Ranger, a smirk plastered on her lightly tanned face.

"He still thinks girls have cooties." Dana mocked, which only encouraged Ryan to come over and protest his point with a "You'll be sorry when you all die and-".

Taylor, seeing a perfect opportunity to mess with the 'prankster', quickly grabbed his shoulders and planted a kiss onto his cold cheek. Ryan pushed her back with a look of panic, instantly reaching up to rub at his cheek.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" He shouted, slapping it slightly in hope that it would get rid of any germs.

"Seriously, I really like you now." Dana grinned, Taylor extending her fist out to Dana, which she returned with her own to fist bump, as Ryan ran behind the Rover and crouched down out of sight.

"Well-" a voice came from above the group, all slowly looking up to see a man stood in silhouette, the sun blinding them of his face and clothes, on a hover board like object (the sound having been hidden by both Carter and Ryan's outbursts), "Tommy told me the wrong place seeing as the party is over here." The new arrival seemed to be looking over the group when he froze, as if in realization.

Before anyone could say anything, he hovered quickly above the group and jumped off the board.

"_Ken-Ken~!_"

"Wha-Leo!?" The next thing they knew, said Red Lost Galaxy Ranger was glomping a red faced and flustered Kendrix, whose glasses were askew, nuzzling the crook of her neck with a blissful smile on his face.

"Mmmm...what are you doing here Ken-Ken?" He cooed, not moving from his glomping-nuzzling position. Kendrix attempted to appear unaffected by his blatant display of affection as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, though her still prominent blush and the slight dazed look in her eyes from his nuzzling weren't helping very much, not that Leo noticed; he was enjoying himself.

She lifted up the cube in her hand and gave him the best pointed look she could muster whilst she was so dazed. Leo glanced up almost lazily at the object, still not moving from his position, and recognition flashed in his eyes,

"Ooh, that's right; I tossed it right before I disappeared. Guess you caught it huh, Ken-Ken~?" He smiled contentedly and nuzzled her neck further.

Kendrix tried to regain some semblance of focus and adjusted her glasses again, though her reply came out a bit distracted, "Yeah, remind me to kill Damon when we get back."

Leo, still not moving from possibly one of his most favourite positions _ever_, turned to look at the occupants of the group, who (well, most of whom) were looking at him with odd expressions on their faces, and said "Were we all supposed to meet here or something cause it looks like that's where everyone is. Well, everyone except TJ..hey, where is TJ?"

**MEANWHILE AT THE WAREHOUSE**

"Where is everyone?" TJ asked himself as he leaned against his sports car, looking around the empty warehouse. "Looks like I'm the only one who turned up... I did get the right day, right...?" He pulled out his phone and scanned it's contents. "No it's the right day..why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

**BACK IN TURTLE COVE**

Tommy glared in the direction of Carter and Eric, who, having become bored with Ryan's positioning, had rejoined the main four in the middle. "Well, we were meant to be on the moon by now but someone got distracted."

"Oh yeah-" Leo finally moved from nuzzling as Kendrix shoved him lightly, "Andros said 'Hurry the hell up', he's getting his ass kicked right now; Aurico went over to help him."

"It isn't Carter's fault!" Dana protested, "If they-"

"Hush now Girl Scout." Eric extended a hand in her direction as a hint to stop talking, "Let the adults talk." Her cheeks burnt a violent red at this insult, the smirk growing on Eric's face at her reaction.

"Hey!" Echoed three male voices, both Carter and Ryan jumping up from their crouched positions, whilst Captain Mitchell shouted from a few metres away, all ready to defend their Pink Ranger.

"I get it." Taylor half smirked as her eyes met Dana's with a mischievous look, "Three people to always defend you- You're not as bad as I thought." Dana shrugged a shoulder in reply, the colour returning to her face as a smile grew.

"Look, either way, shouldn't we get going-" Without looking, Leo returned to putting an arm around Kendrix, the positioning, however, combined with the force was wrong and he pushed the cube from her hand; the metal wasn't strong, brittle after its first use, and as it hit the floor, it shattered into many pieces.

Kendrix stared down in horror, dropping to her knees in an attempt to salvage the broken cube.

"Leo!" She hissed, throwing a glare over her shoulder, "You've broken it!"

"I'm so sorry Ken-" Leo knelt down to help, half of the Ranger's surrounding them had to bite their lips to prevent laughter from escaping.  
>"You have to admit..." Dana began quietly, "He is an adorable dork."<p>

"Look, we don't have time for this." Jason stepped toward the middle, "Can we just get a move on?!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?!" Carter narrowed his blue eyes in the Original Red Ranger's direction, "But first I have _this person_," indicating Taylor, "Causing issues, then everyone else and finally- this is the best part- I get frozen?!"

"_This person_ has a name." Taylor hissed but Carter scoffed in response.

"Yeah? Is it _annoying person one_?!"

"I don't know, are you_ Tweedledumb_ or_ Tweedledumber_(?)" Ryan snorted and straight out guffawed as most of the surrounding members of the group tried to stifle their laughter, some doing better than others.

Taylor smirked, sending a glare at Carter, whose face burned lightly, and you could practically see the anime lightning flying between their eyes. Before anymore could be said, they were, _once again_, interrupted.

"_WHAT_ ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE_ ON THE MOON_! WE'VE GOT ALL THE EXPLOSIVES SET UP FOR TEN POWER RANGERS AND ALL THAT SHOW UP ARE TWO? _TWO_?! You know what, let's try this again."

The group, still trying to process the arrival of one of King Mondo's robot general's, did nothing as it activated a small device and a flash of light enveloped every surface they could see.

...

"Cole Evans, Red Wild Force Ranger?"

_**Fini.**_

* * *

><p><strong>SAM: Hi! Final CHAPTER IS HEREEE! I'm eating mini doughnuts ouo<strong>

_**GREG: Have you guys ever seen a child playing that shape game with holes? And they try to force a shape into a hole that it'll never fit in? Well, watching her type just then reminded me of that... She was struggling with a doughnut in one hand, typing with one finger... It was amusing.  
>Anyway! Last chapter! Yay! The mental image of Carter and Chad wearing a dress and high heels is such an entertaining thought, even though it was just Carter lying :'D<strong>_

**SAM: She's laughing at my struggle...*dejected sigh*AAAAND we just met Chuck's (remember our BETA?) fabled younger brother. Yup. My doughnut's are finished. (:**

_**GREG: So, that's what really happened with Carter and Cole ;) Okay, one can believe it's the truth... It's more amusing than the two minute thing in 'Forever Red'. The funny thing is, we have another three stories to post which spin off from this (the beginning of the SOAverse! The main, main story is coming up in a couple of weeks, its mainly one shots and three part-er things until then... So like six weeks and we start our big multi-chapter thing) that are all set on the same day :'D Amusing.**_

**SAM: Yups, the next three stories we will be posting are all set on the same day. So what did you think of our plot twist? I think it could've totally been canon.**

_**GREG: It so could've been canon! I see Captain Oblivious being oblivious whilst believing his team were cross dressers. :'D**_

**SAM: Yeah, and also, what did you think of our inception-flashbacks? OH AND LEO AND KEN-KEN?! THEY'RE SO ADORABLE!w£!"!"!**

_**GREG: Leo is normally so smooth and cool.. So Sam dorked him up. She ruined Leo... In an amusing way. ;'D Poor TJ, left alone in a warehouse... Actually it sounds quite good; can that become canon?!**_

**SAM: Aw Greg, you and your irrational dislike of TJ... :) Oh, what did you think of Tommy's entrance, BT-Dubs; I mean, Tommy loses every morpher he's had...so we got rid of the metaphor in that phrase and made it _extremely _literal. Boom. That happened.**

_**GREG: And the robot at the end.. He so stole the show. Starring role :'D Anyway, review review time :'D**_

* * *

><p><strong>SAM: Okay, today Greg has <em>graciously<em> allowed me to to answer your review, CarterlovesDana. Uh, first off, I'd like to thank you for your continuous reviews- we both enjoy reading them, like, a lot. Also, they all wear one outfit, except for Dana who ended up with a few more outfits than the rest...so we decided they must spend it all on Dana, which is why the others don't have anything else.**

**Next point, Dana doesn't _reaallly _have anger issues...Ryan can just be annoying (well, our take of him is) and she can only reach his shin.**

**Third, it wasn't Taylor taking the piss out of Angela...it was us! The woman spent her time either rejecting Joel or blowing them up. We were gonna take the piss.**

**Fourth, Captain Oblivious finds out the truth about his angel of a daughter and the crossdressing red _eventually..._read and you'll see how #promotion**

**Fifth, that's very modest and sweet of you to say, but I'm sure Greg would gladly disagree with that point. Really, I am.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>GREG: So, just an addition, we're not mocking cross-dressing; we're mocking Carter's inability to lie and Captain Oblivious' assumptions. Like, Carter lives by conforming to him so lying must've killed him inside... *cue Carter crying in a corner for an hour after*<strong>_

**SAM: PFFT yeah, it was more amusing because he really could not lie and Captain Oblivious already _assumed _it; poor Chad was affronted, having to be dragged along with that lie- Chad did not agree to that.**

_**GREG: So next week, new one shot and then yeah, back to the Red's field trip. Hope you liked this one and see you next week.**_

**SAM: Yeah that's it for this fic and we hope you enjoyed reading it. See you next time with that oneshot. Peace out.**

_**GREG: BUH-BYYYEEE.**_


End file.
